mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kobe Hunter
Kobe Hunter is the Former Representative of House District 4 and a member of the Conservative Party. He joined MEC in August 2018. He was the 4 time GOP nominee for Senate District 1 and 3 time nominee for House District 2 Political Career Early Career Shortly after joining MEC in August 2018, Kobe took a long shot run for District 1 Senate as a member of Republican Party, he won the nomination unopposed and faced incumbent Democrat Sam Martinez and Liberal Democrat Claudio Aleman. Hunter trailed in polls behind Martinez and Aleman, or was not included in polls. Kobe also had lack of recognition going against him. He lost the election to Martinez coming in third place with only 7.45% of the vote. Kobe announced he would run again for District 1 in the September 2018 Senate elections in the Republican party, he faced off against of Sir Logz III in the primary. He trailed in many polls leading up to the primary. Kobe won the nomination with 50.00% of the vote and went on to face Senator Martinez. Logz initially ran as an independent, but later dropped out, leaving the race between Kobe and Sam. Hunter lost the race with 23.73% of the vote to Martinez's 67.80%. Hunter announced he would be running again in the redrawn District 1 Senate, he won the nomination unopposed. Initially he faced Democratic nominee Brett Patrick, former District 2 representative, and Independent candidate former President Tom Kirkman. Halfway through the election, former Senator Dank Underwood entered the race. Dank attacked Kobe as a racist for his position on immigration and for having Roy Moore as his profile picture. Hunter called Underwood a demagogue in response. In polls, Kobe came in third place behind Brett and Tom, often tying for third with Underwood. After Tom dropped out after being appointed to be a moderator, Hunter polled poorly against Underwood and Patrick. Dank won the election with 48.75% of the vote to Brett's 41.25%. Kobe only received 5% of the vote. Runs for House Hunter ran for D2 House numerous times, he was the nominee in the November, December, and February elections. He was defeated in the each general election. In June, 2019, Kobe announced that he would run in D-4 House against incumbent, and speaker, Kenneth Quinones. Kenneth had decided to drop out of the race, and in his place Jackson Hitchcock decided to run against Kobe. Kobe was elected to the seat on June 21, 2019, becoming the first Republican to represent District 4 since Stephen Bryant who was elected in September 2018. Although he announced he would not run, he considered hopping in the July House Elections to "face the voters". He decided against it when several Republicans who supported him decided to endorse Democratic candidate Kenneth Qionones. Kobe decided to run again in the August House elections, he faced off against former House Clerk J Ayres, who like Kobe, came from House D2. He lost the election by a sizable margin. After the election, Kobe mostly kept a low profile and stayed out of the public spotlight. During the 2019 December House Elections, Kobe announced he would seek his old seat again. He faced off against Mayowa Olabode in the general election, Kobe was defeated with only 28.30% of the vote. During the January 2020 House Elections, Kobe ran for D4 House again after being encouraged by friends. He faced Kenneth Quinones and Jody Foster in the general. He came in second place with 26.53% of the vote. After his concession he stated he would never run for office again. House Tenure Kobe himself describes his time in the House as lackluster. He only put two bills forward, both failed due to not having a Senate Sponsor. He found himself working by himself and almost never reaching out to his colleagues. Usually he reached out to Chris Miller (R-D8) whenever he did. Presidential Politics The Season 18 Presidential election was the first Presidential election Hunter participated in, initially he was undecided between GOP Senator Jakob Tawney and Independent Senator Adam Evans. Eventually like many of his fellow Republicans, he gave his support to Evans, who went on to win the election. The following election President Evans was up for reelection, Kobe tried to keep his head down and not get involved with it due to drama and mudslinging. While he did vote, he hasn't said who he voted for. In the Season 20 election, he gave a speech endorsing GOP nominee Maleek Diaz. Hunter hasn't been overly involved in Presidential elections since then. During the Season 24 Election Kobe had trouble pledging support between Presidential candidates Adam Evans and Brett Patrick, both of whom he considered friends. On election day he voted for Adam, although he hoped it would be over, him and the other Representatives had to vote for President due to a tie. He voted for Adam initially, but switched to Patrick before the votes were verified after giving in to pressure from the Patrick Campaign. He decided to not seek reelection following this. Adam won the Presidency regardless. After the following House elections, Kobe accepted an offer by President Evans to be his GOP Policy Adviser. During the Season 28 Election Kobe endorsed former Supreme Court Justice Chase Stevens and campaigned for him in his home state of Iowa. Personal Life Kobe currently resides in the small town of Arion, Iowa. He also owns another home in rural Western Oregon. Electoral History https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wZ21lJBQNL51pbOvNmcxXyJTTRNwNxq9lDG_9T8VNDQ/edit?usp=sharing Category:People